A french kiss
by Moonchylde
Summary: Charlie goes to a bachelor party. Quite sure he hasn't been to one of these before...


It was pouring rain and it was a full house. It was ridiculous, really, how the villagers had nothing better to do than be in there and waiting their turn.

"It's not too bad," said her boss. "There are a couple of group bookings. Mind taking one of them Dawn?"

She shook her head and went back to her room to get dressed. When the over-head lamp flashed blue she knew it was time to get to her office. She walked down the narrow corridor in her high heels tenderly; even though the shoes were part of the job it didn't mean she liked them.

Going into her office she saw the group of men standing as a group around the desk chatting and laughing. When they heard the door close they turned around to look at her dressed in her purple babydoll with white lace and matching high heels. The room fell quiet for a few moments as she walked closer.

"Cody, here," a man with dark hair and stocky body pushed another guy in front of him. "is at his bachelor party, so this is in his honour."

Cody, a taller dark blondish guy looked embarrassed at her. Apparently he'd had no idea where the guys had taken him.

"The rules were explained to you, yes?" She looked at him expectantly and eventually he nodded. "One only, the rest can watch if you so wish, toys only unless I say otherwise and if I say stop it means stop, clear?" He nodded again. "Where do you want me then? And with or without shoes?" She looked around the room where there was an office side, a bedroom side, a classroom side and a doctor's office side.

"My mrs-to-be would kill me," Cody muttered to the other guys in his company. "Charlie, you do it, you haven't gotten any in a while."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the named guy, Charlie, exclaimed. He had longer ginger hair and quite a freckly face. He was stockily built like many of his mates but the way he carried himself wasn't arrogant like some of them.

"All you do is work, dude. Look at that lovely brunette, don't you think she's worth some pleasure?" Another one in the little crowd said.

The redhead seemed to consider her for a moment and looked her in the eye. The look on his face softened as he walked up to her.

"You can call me Dawn," she told him and shook his hand.

"Ok, Dawn, where are you most comfortable?" She nodded over to the doctor's office where the bed had supports for her legs. He took her hand and led her over there and whispered to her: "you can take your shoes off, if you want." The look she gave him at this was one of appreciation. "I have a younger sister that hates high heels too," he smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered and took the shoes off, tossing them to the side of the bed.

"You don't seem very worked up yet."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"That's not what I said though," he half-smiled. "Would you mind if I gave you some caresses first?"

Her head tilted to the side as she looked at him. She couldn't ever recall a customer that had been so considerate. She told him she didn't mind and he helped her up on the bed where he started with moving his hands up and down her arms. His hands were a bit rough to the feel but the touch was gentle. His right hand went up and touched her neck and ran his fingers through her hair while his other hand went to her waist and slowly went down to her thigh.

He massaged her leg a bit before he satisfied with just caressing the inside of her thigh with his thumb. She closed her eyes, leaned in to his touch when his right fingers touched the sensitive spots by her ear and emitted a sigh. He dropped his hand from her neck and gently pried apart her knees so he could stand between them and lay her down on the bed supporting the back of her head as he did so. As she started to lift her legs up to the supports he gave her a disapproving 'nah-ah-ah' and pushed them back down. He caressed her body from the tips of her toes and up to her neck. He leant down on his left elbow and caressed her stomach whispering to her, "how do you feel?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a second. "Unusually relaxed," she replied.

"Good," he smiled gently and lifted up her left leg onto the support. He ran his hand up and down her leg still leaning over her and watching her reactions to his touch. His hand pushed up her clothing slightly revealing her lace pants. He ran his hand down her mound but when she jumped he apologised and stood up.

Next to him was a table with many different toys ranging from vibrators to strap-ons. He grabbed on interesting one that had a black handle and a red blob on it that if you squinted looked like a mouth and a tongue sticking out. When he turned it on he realised what it did and put it on top of her clothing on her clit and let the tongue do its work. The reaction was instantaneous and very pleasant to both see and hear.

Her body arched as she moaned and grabbed the side of the bed. Charlie continued to massage her thigh and it effectively earned more moans from her. Panting she started to buck with her hips, as if she was on top of a guy and riding him. Her moans grew louder and more intense when she suddenly pushed herself up to sitting position, grabbed Charlie by the neck and pulled him close.

Still panting she told him, "that thing isn't enough, you do it." With their eyes still locked in a gaze, Charlie put the toy to the side and moved one hand to her hip and one around her back. He lifted her up and in one swift movement he pulled her pants down past her bum. He set her back down and pushed the pants down with both hands down her legs without breaking eye contact. When they were low enough she kicked them off herself and he lowered himself as she was watching him and flicked his tongue onto her clit. She moaned and grabbed his hair. Seemingly satisfied with her reaction he enveloped the bundle of nerves with his lips and started to suck on it. He played with his tongue, sometimes doing circles and other times flicking the tip of his tongue on it. He pushed his face onto her licking and sucking grabbing her hip and pulling her closer to him. She moaned loudly as his chin teased her opening and pushed to get him further in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she panted just before she yelled in pleasure and in the background they could hear grunts. With a quick look to the side she could see a couple of the guys openly touching themselves as some of them tried to do it more discreetly. She turned to Charlie, smiled and gave him a box of tissues that was standing next to the bed. He grabbed one of the tissues and quickly wiped his chin before standing up and grabbing a new toy.

"I'm not done yet," he said huskily. He used her fluids to soak the dildo and started teasing her clit with it. Pushing her to lay down he put the dildo between her breasts. She pushed them together with her hands and he started to push it back and forth between them.

He removed it from her breasts and thrust it into her and she moaned louder than she'd had before. He moved it in and out slowly at first but steadily increased his pace. When it seemed as if she'd gotten to a plateau of pleasure he angled it slightly and she didn't get a chance to warn him about her orgasm, but it didn't stop him, he continued to thrust the dildo in and out of her.

She climbed up to a sitting position and pulled his shirt off. The dildo flew to the side and she undid his trousers before climbing onto him. He fell back onto the floor with her on top of him.

"If you're sure," he whispered with a guttural sound to it. She wasn't about to answer him in words but simply guided him and pushed down on him making him plunge into her. Many accompanied his grunt and moan and she rode him as if she was desperate to come again. He pulled her close to him and flipped them over. She tried to grasp anything she could of him. Her nails dug into his chest leaving red marks where they'd been. He didn't seem to mind though as he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back. He picked her up again and lifted her up so that she was practically sitting on him. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up before pulling her down again. She locked her hands behind his neck so she wouldn't fall back and just let him have his way with her. She'd never enjoyed having sex this much, it was something completely new to her and she wanted more.

"I'm gonna come," he grunted holding her close to him with his face buried in her neck.

"Come baby," she encouraged him. "Come! AH!" She screamed as she came herself scratching his back trying to hold on even though it was unnecessary with the grip he had on her body.

He thrust into her harder as he came inside her moaning and grunting. When he was done he didn't let go of her but gently laid her down and then rolling the two of them over. She looked over to his mates where all of them had pulled their pants down and gotten themselves to come. She turned her gaze to Charlie who looked like he'd just had the shag of a lifetime.

She got off him and he followed her up to standing before he picked her up, whispering to her that he wasn't going to do anything more to her. He set her down on the bed, got her pants and helped her get them back on. He then got her shoes and put them on her feet but before he turned to leave she pulled him into a hug whispering, "Thank you."

When they let go he could see tears in her eyes, but at the same time she was smiling. The lamps in the room started to flash blue and she informed them all that their appointment was over and she left the room.


End file.
